New Vampire Experiences
by PrettyKittyh2o
Summary: Sequel to Last Human Moments. This is Bella's first experiences as a vampire and how her and the Cullen's deal with them. 'I Looked into his greenishgold eyes, Forever is Forever Right' Please R&R, Thank you PrettyKitty!
1. Chapter 1 Eyes

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

**(Edward's POV)**

**I sat in my room, shaking with tear less sobs holding Bella's hand tightly. It had been three days and she was still screaming about fire, "What made me do this? Why did I put her in this position?" I thought to myself. As I sat there by Bella, her human memories played over in my head, I wanted to read her mind but why right now? I look down at her face it was held in a face of pain, she was trying so hard to make this better for me but it was only making it harder.**

**I ran my cool hand across her forehead she gave small smile, I smiled back I loved to see my happy Bella in there still. She calmed down for a bit but after 10 minutes, then the thrashing started back up and I could tell her heart was dying. One because she was yelling to stop the pain her chest, and I could slowly see her body pale. My poor Bella why did I do this?**

**I turned on some Debussy loudly to try and drown out her cries. I couldn't hear my angel weep in such agony being damned to such a dark world. After this I was sure she couldn't love me, not as strongly, this..this pain I'm putting her through. I told her I would never pain her again after leaving and her I am.**

**I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned back to my chair and tried to relax. Bella did this for me, for us, but why? I hadn't spoken to my family for the last few days, I mean how could I? My angel, my life, my reason for being her was being put through Hell.I was almost calm when I heard Alice's voice pop into my head.**

_"Edward, she'll be waking up soon"_

**I looked at my Bella's face it was still contorted in pain, yet she was relaxing now, I went back to closing my eyes. **

_"But Ed-" _**came Alice's voice only to be cut off by a more beautiful, familiar one.**

**"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice whisper, my eye snapped open only to see Bella's brown golden one's staring back.**

**"I'm here Bella. How are you feeling?" I asked cautiously, I leaned over her and gasped.**

**"What?" she asked plainly worried. I couldn't take my eyes off her face, it was stained, stained with that beautiful blush and her skin, it was still a soft fleshy color.**

**"What's wrong?" she asked anxious.**

**"Come with me" I spoke softly, and grabbed her hand, it was cold and hard, but her skin was still fleshy colored.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**I stood up and I felt wonderful, but somehow uncomfortable. I looked over at Edward, his eyes held relief and what was that? Baffled?Curious? I walk behind him gracefully and then, "Oh crap!" I stumbled over my feet and were caught in my husband's arms, I smiled gratefully at him. "Oh Bella," he murmured and hugged me tightly, "you're still as clumsy as ever." **

**I pouted, how could I still be clumsy? We were in the bathroom now and I looked in the mirror. My hand shot up to my mouth and I gasped, I was beautiful and yet still human. My eyes were a dark brown with a golden tint, my hair was fuller and beautiful, my skin was cold and hard but looked fleshy and warm. I looked like a reformed human Bella, then I looked at Edward he was staring at me intently and smiled. **

**I looked into his eyes, his wonderful eyes they were more profound gold now and had a small tinge of green. How though? Edward had never had green in his eyes, not after his transformation anyway, why were they green now?**

**"Edward?" I asked, brushing my hands across his cheekbone.**

**"Yes?" he took my hand and breathed in my scent deeply, "Still wonderful."**

**"Your eyes..their green" I studderd not knowing how he'd react.**

**He dropped my hand and his eyes widened, "Their what?"**

**"They have green in them" I said again.**

**He turned quickly and stared in the mirror.**

**After a long second he took my hand and said, "Let's go talk to Carlisle." We ran out of the room and down and over into the Carlisle's study. Edward knocked and after a short pause, "Come in" spoke Carlisle. We open the door cautiously and saw Carlisle sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork.**

**OOO**

**"Bella! I see your awake now" he said joyfully without turning up from his work.**

**"Yes, that's why were here actually. Carlisle, has a vampire ever gotten their powers as early as waking up from the transformation?" asked Edward nervously.**

**"No wh-" Carlisle asked turning from his work and when we caught sight of me he gasped.**

**"Oh my, Bella" gaped Carlisle as he ran across the room at vampire speed.**

**Edward stared at me and Carlisle trying to understand, I couldn't believe I baffled Carlisle.**

**"Well, I'm gonna take a long shot but my guessing that since Bella was so human and wasn't weakend by death. And she replused by blood and was special when it came to certain powers. That she..she still is somewhat human"**

**I looked at Edward then at Carlisle, that's when I noticed Carlisle eye's now had a graish/blue look in them. Why was everyone's eye color changing?**

**"Carlisle, something else has been happening too, when I get close to someone their eye color changes to a human one" I said.**

**He seemed to contemplate that for a second then headed to a mirror on the side of the room, he saw his eyes and thought about it for a second.**

**"Bella I think you have the power to give some humanity to us" he whispered, but my new hearing picked it up.**

**Edward squeezed my hand and held him tight, just as I looked into his eyes the door flew open and their stood the rest of the family.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bloodlust

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunt**

**"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she lunged at me and hugged me so tightly that if I still..well..still **_completely_** human it would have broken my bones."Alice" I whispered as I hugged her back just**** as tightly, "I'm so glad it's finally over, and beginning." I felt her sigh and nod, she pulled away slowly and looked at me with her now golden eyes tinted with bright hazel. It only made her all the more beautiful**.

**"I'm glad that I can officially call you my sister now. Also, another plus is we can go shopping even more!" she gleamed and danced away, I smiled you could never not love Alice. Esme came over next and hugged me warmly, "Ah, Bella. I'm so happy that we finally have a new family member. Esme's eyes were a soft green, not as bright as Edward's but still extremely amazing. Emmett ran over and picked me up in another of his bear crushing hugs, I giggled and hugged him back as tightly. "Wow! It looks like I just might have some competition for once!" Emmett teased, his eyes were brown like mine it was nice to have something in common with them.**

**The next was a surprise, Jasper moved casually and hugged me in a brotherly fashion, "Bella you've done so much, I'm glad you're officially a Cullen" He smirked, Jasper's eyes were hazel like Alice's no wonder they were both perfect for each other. Finally was Rosalie we greeted each other with open arms but still acted hesitantly. We laughed like old friends when we hugged each other, "Thank you" was all she whispered before she pulled away. I gasped at her new look, her eyes were a profound baby blue and her skin was slightly tanned, she was breath-taking. **

**She looked at for a puzzled moment, I pointed to the mirror when she saw her self she screamed. "OH MY GOD!" all of us covered our ears which were still highly sensitive. "Bella! What?Why? HOW!?" she exclaimed. The rest of the Cullen's were baffling at their new looks by now and were all astonished and curious at the same time. I let them ponder over themselves for a moment before nodding to Carlisle to let him give his perspective on the situation.**

**"Well," he started and all their heads snapped to look at him for an explanation, "the only solution I can give is that Bella has the power to cause the animal in our systems to regenerate some human things in us and let us be some what human. I'm guessing she does this when touching you and feeling about you immensely. So, as to stay somewhat human we must keep our diet up on animals to help circulate the blood." Carlisle finished and all of us looked at him wide-eyed, **_wow, he figures things out quickly!_** I thought and then smiled at everyone.**

**"So how human do you think we are?" Rosalie asked, a some sort of longing in her voice.**

**"I'm not sure since we haven't tested her abilities totally yet. I'm guessing it has a limit but it's as much as how much blood is in your system" stated Carlisle.**

**That's when I noticed something, a small, well big bump in Emmet's pants as he stared at Rosalie. I couldn't resist and let out a fit of giggles. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and I pointed at Emmet's pants they followed my gaze and all their eyes turned to shock, Emmet blushed blood red. I laughed a little harder, but composed myself quickly as Emmett began to glare at me.**

**When I was finally done laughing, we heard gasp and looked at Alice she had that blank stare and it didn't look good.**

**"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned.**

**"Human" was all she got out before the door bell rang.**

**OOO**

**Everyone stared at me with a look of horror on their face, I took in a deep breath and smelt, nothing. I sniffed the air trying to smell blood, but nothing, well I caught that of a wandering animal, but no human.**

**"I..I don't smell anything?" I asked, I was simply confused.**

**"What?" they all asked.**

**"I don't smell anything that of a human, I smell animal blood, but no human" I said more of a answer now. They all looked if possible more astonished, and sniffed the air. **

**"We smell him" they all said together, I looked at Edward and Carlisle when the door bell rang again. They seemed to understand and we all headed downstairs. Esme opened the front door, I smelt a perfume, old spice and wrinkled my noise. Edward scrutinized me, I just shrugged and shook my head. **

**"Nothing" I whispered. Esme signed a piece of paper and shut the door holding a box.**

**"So you smelled nothing?" asked Carlisle.**

**"Yup, nothing except his old spice but no blood" I answered.**

**Carlisle pondered that for a moment, his face light up and he ran to the kitchen. A few seconds later he came back with a bowl of cereal, and handed it to me. **

**"Eat it, if it taste horrible spit it back out" he said as I took the bowl. I looked at it for a moment then slowly placed the spoon in my mouth. I expected to taste dirt or something, but all that came was the taste of milk, cheerios, and strawberries. **

**"It taste...fine. Exactly the same actually" I said taking another bite, this couldn't be normal.**

**"Here" said Edward taking the bowl from me and taking a small bite. His face turned from concerned to surprise.**

**"Carlisle, it taste good" Edward look at me, the bowl, then at me. They passed the bowl around and to all of us it tasted normal.**

**"Huh," said Carlisle finally after I took the last bite, "we can human food again."**

**A chorus of "Weird" shot around us all. **

**OOO**

**Later that day I began to noticed a small tingle in the back of my throat, I coughed and ignored it for a while. It soon became annoying and I coughed harder. Edward looked at me from across the swing outside when understanding took over his green, gold eyes.**

**"Bella, I think you need to go hunt" he said sheepishly.**

**"What? We can eat human food, why would I need to hunt?" I asked.**

**"Well," he thought about for a moment, "I think it's like your energizer. For example, you have your soft drinks and your water right? Well human food is our soft drink now, and animal blood is our water" he explained.**

**"OK. I suppose that if its like that then I'll still have to consume a large amount of animal blood? Because like with water, you need water to survive?" I said, understanding.**

**"Right. So, it's Twilight wanna go out to eat? With mountain lions as our guest" he grinned my cooked grin, and I nodded, holding his hand as we headed into the forest.**

**OOO**

**After about 5 minutes of adrenaline thrusting running we found our way into a clearing and I could smell the sweet blood of the mountain lions. Edward looked at me and held my hand tight.**

**"Bella, remember, be sneaky let your instincts take their course" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.**

**"Mhmm" I smiled up at him and his captivating eyes. Then took a deep breath and let the monster inside me free. My legs ran at their own will, my soul raged with desire for that animal blood. I ran up a tree, jumping branch to branch before finally hovering over a pack of 5 mountain lions. I took a another deep breath and began to circle, I was as silent as possible. I used my new reflexes to the best of my ability and took down the pack within 3 minutes.**

**I hunted for 15 minutes before my thrist was finally a subdude numbing. I smiled, pleased with myself and headed back to the clearing. I waited for a mere couple of seconds before Edward was standing next to me and we're heading home, into another day.**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**

** Sorry didn't update sooner had been busy. Also, sorry about the little Emmet/bump/Rosalie part, just couldn't resist xD I mean you knew it was coming:)**

** Well thank you guys for reading so far, it means alot, and much love to those who are reviewing you guys inspire me to keep writing, as well as getting put on alerts and favorites:) Thank you, sorry for the long msg, but still THANKS :D**

**- PrettyKitty! **


	3. Chapter 3 Glitter

**Chapter 3**

**Running**

**I stretched my tense, rock hard muscles letting the warm sun beams caress my skin as I woke from a dreamless sleep. Well, more of like everything around me was gone, but I was aware of everything. My eyes fluttered open to see my god, my Edward, twisted in the blankets like a normal teen boy breathing slowly and evenly.**_**No wonder he loved to watch me sleep**_**, I thought and cuddled close to him letting the heat from the sun and his cool body cause me unimaginable pleasure.**

**"Morning, love" he whispered as he too stretched.**

**"How was your first night sleep in 110 years?" I smiled as I kissed his bare chest.**

**He sighed, " It was **_**different."**_

**"Good or bad?" I didn't want my power to cause him pain.**

**"Oh, all good. Seeing the things I want to do with you up close and personal is amazing" he said, mindlessy playing with my hair.**

**I felt the permanent blush on my face grow a shade darker, "What might those fantasies be Mr.Cullen?" **

**"Well their all easier to show then tell, Mrs.Cullen" he said glowing.**

**I giggled and Edward rolled over on top of me and kissed me deeply. A real kiss. I pulled him closer, wrapping my legs around his back he smiled as he kissed passionately. His hands moved up my sides, pushing my nightgown up reveling my thighs and stomach. "You're too tempting" he murmured against my neck, I was pretty much incoherent so I just out let a deep sigh. **

**I pulled him closer and began to kiss him when our bedroom door opened and small pixie like figure walked in. Edward sighed and moved off me pulling my nightgown down in place. I laid there, trying to catch my breath while Edward spoke.**

**"What is it Alice?" he said cooley.**

**"I just wanted to tell Bella something, before you guys get way into it" Alice replied with a pouting expression.**

**"OK, what is it?" Edward asked curious, "And why are you blocking your mind?"**

**"First of all, its Bella alone mister noisy, and because you'll think its stupid" she said, "So leave us for a moment, then you guys can get back to your hormones"**

**OOO**

**Edward kissed my forehead, I was finally able to think clearly, "I'll be right back" he whispered. I nodded and he ran out of the room, Alice came over and sat with me.**

**"Bella, I had some visions. A vision which is terrifying, and one thats unimaginably sweet" she said, looking out the window.**

**"What we're they Alice?" I asked sitting up Indian style.**

**"Well the one I had last night while I was...sleeping, was theres a war, or will be one and soon. So be ready, someone is going to attack." Her gaze moved to me and she held my hand tight, "The brightside one that I had while waking up, was that we are now able to stand blood a whole lot better and us girls can get...pregnant."**

**My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide, "Didd..you...tell anyone else yet? I studdard.**

**"Nope, but my vision was Rosalie, she was probably 5 months along and extremely happy. Bella, your power is giving us so much, you're giving us so much I just want to say thank you" she smiled and turned to me. Her eyes were full of tears, and one fell leaving a trail of happiness on her face. Alice gasped and raised her hand to her face touching the tear, "Bella, am I crying?" she asked, clearly confused.**

**I wiped away the tears, "Yes, of happiness"**

**She smiled warmly and hugged me tightly, "Thank you sister, your more than we could have asked for. Now, it time for you to tell Edward" she whispered and ran out of the room. I sat there for a moment trying to gather my thoughts when Edward came into my room, pulling me close with a look of curiosity on his face.**

**"What was that about, love?" he asked, kissing my gently. **

**I sat for a moment then asked, "Edward would you like to go for a run?"**

**He looked confused then smiled, "Sure, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we both ran into the woods, heading for our meadow.**

**OOO**

**We reached the meadow within 15 minutes, we laid down and let the suns warmth consume us. I cuddled close to Edward, trying to find out how to tell the pros and cons of my little chat. I traced his stomach mindlessy, looking at how beautiful he was when he glittered.**

**"Bella, whats on your mind?" he asked, his voice hoarse.**

**"Well, I just don't how to tell you what Alice told me" I replied wearily.**

**"OK. Well I heard the word vision, so what her vision about?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.**

**"She had two. The first one is scary because we don't who and when, but theres going to be war and soon" I said.**

**His eyes darkened and his hold tightened, "What was the other one?" he asked, his jaw locked.**

**"Well its a happy one, we can have children" I said, blushing.**

**"What?" he asked surprised.**

**"My power is allowing the reproduction system to work again so when can have a children Edward. Children." I whispered, the idea of having a family one day somehow made me feel a new kind happy.**

**"Would you want children?" He asked, with a sound of hope in his voice.**

**"Yes. Maybe not now, but in the future definitely" I replied.**

**He looked at me, his eyes filling with desire, "Good, because you would always be a wonderful mother. And wife" he smirked. I kissed him sweetly, pulling him close. He smiled against my lips, "We can have little Edward and Bella's" he whispered. I giggled, and began to stand up not breaking the kiss. We stood thee for a few moments, kissing eachother deeply.**

**OOO**

**We soon began to start running again, the wind blowing around us making me feel like I was flying, like I was unstoppable. I pushed myself and ran faster the wind pushing me forward, my adrenaline rushing. I loved this new unified speed, I was laughing proudly when all of the sudden I tripped and fell on the muddy floor.**

**Edward stopped a few ahead of me and ran back, "Bella? Are you OK?" he asked, searching me for cuts.**

**I laughed and picked myself up, "Edward, I know I still look human but I am a vampire. I don't get hurt anymore, by things such as a vicious, oversized tree" I said, glaring at the tree. He laughed and pulled me close, "I know,bad habits died hard though"**

**As we began to get ready to start running we heard a russell of leaves behind us, we turned around to meet dark black eyes. **

**"I was wondering when I would you, you bloodsuckers" the dark shadow spoke.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who is it? I bet you guys know, its a little obvious but hey. :P**

**Also, just so you guys know I highly doubt I will have Bella get pregnant, and if I decided on doing so it will be at the very end of the sequel. **

**So, please no flames, creative criticism I can take, but flames I don't think so.**

**Please, R&R**

**Thank you,**

**PrettyKitty!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tears

**Chapter 4**

**The War**

**"Ja...Jake?" I studdard as the black shadow came closer, the horrible smell growing stronger.**

**"Don't call me that. Where's Bella?" he said, his voice becoming angry.**

**"I'm right here?" I said, confused.**

**"No your not! How dare you say that! Bella isn't a bloodsucker...she wouldn't" he broke, his body shaking.**

**"Jacob, it's me, Bella. I told you I'd-" he cut me off,**

**"YOU'D WHAT? BREAK MY HEART? LEAVE ME? NEVER EVEN SAY GOODBYE!?" he yelled causing the trees to shake.**

**"JACOB! I'm still the same Bella, I'm the same me!" I answered, now pretty pissed.**

**"NO YOUR NOT! HE," he yelled pointed at Edward with pure hate in his eyes, "MADE YOU BECOME ONE OF THEM! YOUR NOT MY BELLA ANYMORE! YOUR NOT THE BELLA I LOVED!" His eyes turned back to me, still filled with hatred.**

**"Jake.." I whispered, "Please don't make this harder than it has to be."**

**"No Bel..You made this hard, you made this choice. You could have be just as happy with me, even happier. Why did you do it...WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I'M NOTHING WITHOUT THAT BELLA, SHE'S GONE, FOREVER! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled. I looked into his eyes one last time before he exploded into a ball of fur, running after Edward.**

**"Bella! RUN!" Edward yelled while throwing my old friend into a large tree. Jacob launched at Edward, I screamed as the wrestled on the forest floor. Edward kicked at Jacob while Jacob took a swip at Edward, catching a small part of his arm, and in a flash Edward yelling in pain, that was it I lost myself.**

**OOO**

**I pushed myself quickly, throwing the huge wolf off my husband, grabbing Edward throwing him over my back and running into the trees. Edward was heavy, but not quite with my still strong newborn vampire strength. His sounds of pain made me move faster, the scent of a werewolf close behind. **

**We made to a small clearing and I sat Edward down, I kissed him slightly and saw his wound already healed. "Stay here" I whispered and turned around to see the wolf form stalk into the clearing. Jacob and I move side to side, me blocking him from Edward, Jacob launched and I grabbed hold of him. His smell was terrible as I fought so close, the hate in his eyes make me fight with everything, even as he bit my leg. I bit my lip and moved on with the brawl.**

**I knew I had to end this, but somewhere I still couldn't kill Jacob. I couldn't. My mind was racing, I had to stop this not with death, but it has to end. I felt myself go flying through the air and hit against a tree, I winced and stood back up and ran after Jacob. **_Jacob why? Why did you have to make this so hard? _** I thought. **

**Again I was thrown to the ground, I could hear Edward yelling, but all I cared about was making this end. Making sure my husband and best friend lived in peace. The wolf step over me, his black eyes shooting death glares they laughed at me. They told me I was done for, I knew Jacob and when he had a passion for something it never stopped. I closed my eyes Jacob moved to catch my throat in his mouth.**

_Just stop, don't just stop._** I thought, I was still waiting for the pain and nothing came. I opened my eyes slightly to see Jacob completely froze, his muzzle inches from my neck, his eyes full of hate and sadness. I looked over at Edward, he was standing there a confuse look on his face, I moved out from under Jacob and stood away from him. **

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**OOO**

**"Bella, I think...I think you are controlling him" gasped Edward moving to my side.**

**"What?" I said, looking from the frozen wolf to Edward.**

**"Here, think about making him turn around and sit" Edward said, curious.**

_Jacob turn, and sit still._** I thought, nothing happened I looked at Edward.**

**"Again" he spoke.**

_Jacob.turn.and.sit.still_**. I said closing my eyes this time, and when I opened them there before me sat Jacob, looking scared.**

**"Jacob, please don't make me hurt you. I don't think I could bear it. It could have never worked between us, you know?" I spoke, moving closer to him, "You haven't imprinted yet. Just think, you married me and imprinted on someone later on? Jacob it wouldn't have been fair for ethier of us. It wouldn't have been right, Jacob I love you, I don't want to hurt you so please just move on. I can't turn back, I can't take back my decision, and I don't want too. I love you Jake, so please go find someone who can give you their whole." **

**By the time I was done I was standing in front of Jake, I moved a step closer and held him. His body shook with tears, I rubbed his fur and both of us let some tears fall. "I love you, Jake" I whispered, he whimpered which I took as "I love you too." I held him a second longer before letting go and giving him a weak smile.**

**I stepped back closed my eyes and thought, **_go Jacob_**. I opened my eyes to see him retreating slowly then running off into the woods. My Jacob was gone, forever. I thought I was done shedding tears when I last told him goodbye, but apparently not. I fell to the ground, Edward's cold arms closing tightly around me.**

**OOO**

**A few hours later I finally stood up and me and Edward began to run back to the house. Edwar was worried, and I could see the guilt in his eyes. As we got to the front door I stopped him.**

**"Edward, don't" I whispered, holding his hand.**

**"Don't what? Go in the house?" he asked confused.**

**"No, don't feel guilty. I chose you Edward, I made my choice and I don't regret it. I don't regret ever loving you. Your the one I want, I can't live without you."**

**"But-"**

**I cut him off and pulled him into a kiss, I put all my love into that kiss. That kiss represented everything, I needed it too. He pulled me closer he returned his love just as fully. Edward was the only one I wanted, and I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

**As we pulled away from each other our gazes locked. Suddenly light filled the front lawn and we turned to see our least wanted guest.**

**"Ah, finally our person of business. We have been waiting" he said with a very stomach churning grin.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**

**Who is it? I bet yall can guess :)**

**Please R&R**

**Much Love,**

**PrettyKitty!**


	5. Chapter 5 Noodles

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Any Of The Twilight Characters. They All Belong to the Awesome Stephenie Meyer!! **

**Chapter 5**

**Powers**

"**Eleazar?" Edward and I spoke in unison.**

"**The very same, now let's go talk with Tanya and the others." he spoke softly, leading us in with his hand. We headed into the living room to find the rest of the Denali clan there as well. Edward sat on the couch, me in his lap the air in the room was extremely tense.**

**I looked over at Alice she had a weird look, like she knew something, almost. I was about to ask why they were here when Tanya spoke up.**

"**So, Bella I'm guessing your confused about our visit?" she said, gazing at my ring.**

"**Um, well yes, just a bit" I answered, she turned her eyes away from my ring and to Edward.**

"**Well, we are here to ask about your powers. The Cullens have been very interested in you since they found out about you. So now that your a vampire, me and my coven are curious to what powers you have come across" she said.**

**I was curious though, "How do you know I've gotten my powers?"**

"**Ah. Well, Carmen's mate, Eleazar has the power to read into a person thoughts. Kind of like Edward," she gave a smile that I didn't appreciate to my husband, "except Eleazar can see into anyone's mind around the world."**

"**Really?" I gasped, the Cullens didn't seem surprised.**

"**Yes. So that's how we know of your powers. We heard what they are, but me must see them to believe."**

"**Um, well, my humanity power is already taken place for all the Cullens" I said wearily.**

"**Yes, I know. I mean, can you do it to me?" Tanya asked, annoyed.**

"**Yes." I spoke back curtly.**

"**Well, then why don't I feel different?" she asked, scrutinizing me.**

"**I must embrace the person the power is directed at" I replied.**

"**Oh, then come here" she said bored, opening her arms.**

**I looked at Edward he nodded, I walked slowly and gave her a small hug. As I pulled away her eyes were tinted a glowing blue with her gold.**

"**Wow" she gaped as she looked her slightly tanned skin.**

"**Wow, indeed" the rest of Denali girls gasped. **

"**Quiet a power. Now lets see the other" said Eleazar, quickly.**

**OOO**

"**What?!" the Denali girls gaped even more, now looking at me. **

"**She has two? How can that be!" exclaimed Kate.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?!" yelled Carmen.**

"**Because, I didn't even believe it. Never since the first vampires has there been one with more than one power" said Eleazar calmly.**

"**Well then, show us" pushed Tanya.**

"**I..I don't think I can use, unless extremely needed" I studdard.**

"**Try" said Carlisle calmly. Edward gave him a odd look, Carlisle just nodded. **_**Stupid**__**vampire telekinesis, **_**I thought.**

"**OK" I said barley above a whisper and looked pointly at Eleazar who was standing. **

"_**Sit Eleazar. SIT!" **_**I yelled in my head, eyes closed. I heard the house shake and when I opened my eyes Eleazar was on the floor, sitting looking terrified. I smiled politely and made my way back to Edward's lap.**

"**Wow. Where do you think that power originated from? She never seemed like the demanding type" yawned Tanya, playing with her nails.**

"**I always wanted to be Superman and be the one the save Edward" I said softly, looking up at Edward feeling my blush darken. He kissed my deeply, I smiled against his cold, soft lips.**

"**Hmpha" coughed the Denali sisters, I turned back to them, Tanya glared.**

"**Well," Kate and Irina jumped up, "we better get going. We have a long trip back home" they both smiled at me, gave the Cullens hugs and ran out the door.**

"**Yes, we might as well. Nice to see you guys again, Edward" Tanya smiled, nodded at Edward and dashed out the front door.**

"**Thank you for tolerating our company. Wish to see you all soon, take care Bella" spoke Carmen and Eleazar, running out the front door. I looked at my family, they all seemed puzzled. After a long moment, Esme spoke, "How about a human dinner everyone?" **

**OOO**

**I moved into the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie coming to help prepare.**

"**So, where do you want us to start, Chef Bella?" Alice teased, we laughed.**

"**How about, Alice you put the water to boil, and Rosalie go get the noodles from the pantry" I spoke, going full Chef mood.**

"**Alright" they saluted teasingly and ran off to get everything started. I ran to the fridge and picked out the ingredients for the sauce. I was cutting up the garlic(A/N Ironic:P) when Alice called from the stove.**

"**So when the bubbles are there its boiling?" she asked curious.**

"**Yep, now Rosalie needs to add the noodles" I said smiling. Esme came into the room, a tray in her hands.**

"**Anything I can help with girls?" she giggled, setting down the tray.**

"**Well, you can pull the bag of salad out and get that ready if you could" I asked, smiling hopefully.**

"**Will do, Chef Bella" we all burst out laughing.**

"**Ah, come on guys. All ganging up on me" I said, between giggles.**

"**Just having fun. When do we the noodles are done by the way?" asked Rosalie, looking at the noodles.**

"**When their white, and stringy" I replied, finishing the sauce.**

"**Like this?" Alice said, lifting some noodles.**

"**Yup. Now drain 'em" I said. Rosalie turned off the stove, and Alice drained the noodles placing them on a big platter plate. Esme put the salad in a big clear bowl and put some Ranch on it. I put the sauce on the spaghetti and some Parmesan cheese. We all sighed with success, and went to go put the food on the dinner table.**

**OOO**

"**Took y'all long enough!" exasperated Jasper.**

"**Well hey, people can be speed up, but food takes time" I replied.**

"**Wow! Looks...new" said Emmett sitting down, taking a couple spoon fulls.**

"**Looks great, love" kissed Edward, sitting next to me. We all got settled and took a nervous bite, it still tasted like spaghetti.**

"**Oh my, jeez! Bella, I've never tasted spaghetti so good!" exclaimed Alice. I blushed, sticking another bite into my mouth.**

"**Well that was an unexpected visit" spoke Carlisle, all of us turned to look at him.**

"**I don't understand why they would come out the blue. Without warning." said Edward.**

"**Well, I do. Kind of" said Alice, now staring at her plate.**

"**What was it?" asked Jasper, holding Alice close.**

"**The vision was them coming here. Then well, they were coming here of reason. Not just a visit, they were coming here for someone."**

"**That explains why they were blocking their minds" said Edward, with a look of understanding.**

"**Wait. It wasn't like they were selling us out, they were getting blackmailed" said Alice, sadly.**

"**Blackmailed?!" we all gasped.**

"**Yes. I don't by who though. It all just becomes blurry."**

"**Hm. Well, we should all get to bed. We'll talk about in the morning" stated Carlisle. Everyone nodded and I began to pick up plates.**

"**Don't worry dear, I'll get them" smiled Esme, I gave her a small hug and ran up to the bedroom. **

**OOO**

**I crawled into bed with Edward after my human/vampire moment. He wrapped his arms around me, and sighed looking up at the ceiling. I rubbed his arm, and kissed him softly.**

"**What are you thinking about Edward?" I asked, worried.**

"**Just about you," my blush got a deeper shade, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm just...worried Bella" he said, like he was reveling a deep secret.**

"**Don't worry Edward. If anything comes our way, we'll figure it out. Now go to sleep, I don't need a grumpy vampire in the morning" I spoke softly, kissing his nose. He pulled me close, and began to hum my lullaby.**

"**I love you Edward" I whispered.**

"**I love you too Bella" was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.**

**OOO**

**I was dreaming of my first time seeing Edward glitter when a loud banging noise came from downstairs. I rose sleepily, and looked at Edward he looked worried and climbed out of bed.**

"**Edw-"**

**He cut me off, "Stay here." He ran out the room and I heard the front door open. When I heard it, I almost shot downstairs.**

"**Nice to see you again Edward. How was your nice rest?" said the little, menacing childlike voice. One thought rolled through my mind.**

_**The Volturi.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**OK. Lots of exlplainin to do.**

**First, Eleazar and the rest of the other Denali characters are real in the Twilight series :)**

**Next, I know the human thing is a little weird in complicated. So if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer!**

**Finally, I don't know how many chapters will be coming after this one. If you guys have any little ideas, I love to hear :D**

**So, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. **

**Please keep it up :)**

**Much love,**

**PrettyKitty!**


	6. Chapter 6 Tense

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Twilight. It belongs to the Awesome Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Visit**

"**Why hello Jane" I heard Edward say quietly, I could picture his tight jaw.**

"**Hello Edward, and did you forget to greet my other family members as well?" she said evilly.**

"**Hello Aro, Heidi, Alec, Felix, Caius, and Marcus" Edward said strongly, trying hard to not go off on them all. At the sound of the door shutting I was downstairs and by Edward's side. The Volturi seemed surprised by my entrance for a moment then they clicked back into reality.**

"**Isabella?" Aro asked.**

"**Yes, thats me" I replied curtly.**

"**When were you changed? Marcus you certainly didn't see this?" asked Aro, completely surprised.**

"**No, well not completely. All I saw was their family gaining a new member and have strong powers" replied Marcus, looking at my skeptically.**

"**Well, I guess makes an introduction a lot less needed. So let us get to business" finished Aro, leading us into the living room.**

**OOO**

**As we sat in the living room, me in Edwards lap, the Volturi stood around the couch staring us down. I felt like a young child getting scolded because of breaking the priceless vase. The tense room seemed so quiet as they all pondered, that a drop of sweat would have been noticeable. I just wish they would leave, and never bother us again. I closed my eyes, and prayed them gone , I opened them and the air still stood tense with their eyes scolding. **

**Aro was the first to speak, "So Isabella, we have only come to notice your mind is even more private. And you hold interesting powers."**

**I was confused, "How is my mind more private?"**

**He looked bored, like a teacher teaching the same kid the same thing over and over, "Well, now Marcus cannot see you with his power, I cannot read your mind and past, and Jane still cannot harm you." Aro scanned our family for a moment and said, "The same for your family as well."**

**I looked around the room and Alice was the one who caught my eye, she had a blank face plastered on. I watched a few moments longer to see it twist into one of disgust, Edward then follow my gaze and his face fell into horror and the, I-WILL-NEVER-LET-THAT-HAPPEN-TO-BELLA look. I pushed against him slightly so he remembered where we were, as he locked my gaze it turned soft and he wrapped his arms protectively around me before he spoke.**

"**Aro, I will not allow ether of your decisions happen to Bella" he spoke sternly.**

**Aro turned slightly back to us, and gave a sheepish smile.**

"**Edward, ether are at the tip of my fingers. I'll do as I please, but first Bella why don't you show us your powers?"**

**OOO**

**I sat paralyzed, why do I do? I don't want to disobey him with the chance of him hurting someone, but I don't know what will happen if I do. I looked at Edward, worried, he gave a soft smile and gave a slight nudge. I nodded and stood reluctantly. **

"**All right. We'll my first power is being able to give humanity to any vampire with an embrace of sort."**

"**Humanity? How?" all Volturi's asked in unison.**

"**Well, lets take me for example" I said, giving a small curtsy.**

"**I have a perminant blush, my human and vampire eye colors are contrasted, I still have flesh looking skin even though it is hard and cold. I have my vampire powers, speed, need for blood, immortality. Oh, and I can eat human food without disgust" I finished in one breath. **

**They all looked at my for a moment, letting it sink in, before Aro asked, "OK. What other powers do you have?"**

"**I only have one more, and its the power of control" I said wearily.**

"**Control? Like Bend of the will?" asked Aro, with wonder in his eyes.**

"**Yeah. Except, it must be for something I care for, and really need to happen" I replied.**

"**Please. Show us" He spoke, moving to the side of the room. I nodded slowly, and asked Emmett to be my subject. I imagined Emmett sitting, and I yelled in through my thoughts, _SIT EMMETT! SIT!. _There was a loud boom and when I opened my eyes Emmett was seated on the floor, Indian style. He looked confused for a moment before standing up, I then heard claps from behind.**

"**Very impressive!" exclaimed Aro moving to my side. **

"**Very, indeed" echoed Marcus and Caius. Jane stared at me with pure hate, Felix, Alec with curiosity and worried, Heidi with pure wonder. I felt Aro's eyes on me and I turned back to him, scared.**

"**Bella, your powers are extremely profound for such a young one. I must ask, would you care to join our guard?" Aro asked, with causality and hope. I looked at the Volturi and my true family, to make it seem like it was actually a decision. **

"**I'm sorry, Aro. A generous offer, but my real family is here" I said smiling at Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Aro;had a look of pain on his face but was quickly recovered with a blank expression.**

**OOO**

"**I am sorry to hear that, Isabella" he said turning to his Coven. As I was walking back to Edward, Marcus called from behind me.**

"**Then you must die." I spun around so quickly, I tripped luckily Edward caught me. As I collected my balance I stared Marcus down, and tried to calm down.**

"**Die? Why?" I asked, panting.**

"**You are pose much of a threat to us. We cannot trust you among our life style" replied Marcus.**

"**You trusted me with your secret" I replied, trying to win.**

"**Ah, but if you blew it. We would have easily killed you and the ones you told" replied Caius, now smiling.**

"**Even so, I am now no longer as destructible, it's an equal fight. Plus, I have my entire family behind me" I returned the smirk. The brothers stood still for a moment, before turning to talk again like a huddled football pack. The spoke for a few moments, so I returned to Edward's lap and cuddled close.**

**As I sat there, I realized I had just put my entire family, my entire life on the line. I had just put the most important things in my life in harms way. Quickly the tears began to fill and I looked up at Edward, his looked at me with confusion and sadness. He placed his hands on my face, and gave me soft loving kiss. As we parted, so did the Volturi.**

"**We have decided to let you live. On the condition of not setting foot on near the town of Volterra" spoke Aro. I nodded, and yawned.**

"**Very well, it seems time for us to go" called Aro, moving to the door. The Volturi quickly and organized led out of the house. As the last, Jane, left Edward took me in his arms and up to bed. I yawned again, and snuggled close to him.**

"**Edward, I'm sorry I put you in danger" I whispered.**

"**It's quiet alright my love. Now go to sleep" he replied.**

"**I love you Edward" I said already half asleep.**

"**I love you too Bella" he answered, pulling me close and humming my lullaby.**


	7. Chapter 7 Movies

**Disclaimer : I do not Own Twilight, or any characters. They all belong to the aweshome Stephenie Meyer:)**

**Okie, well I had a small question, why do I write in bold type? Mostly just because I don't have very good eyesight, and it looks prettier :P**

**Also, sorry about the last chapter, I know it wasn't very good. But it was almost midnight, and I was half asleep. Dang school! Any who heres the next chapter, hopeful it'll be better! Enjoy, and plz R&R:D**

**Chapter 7**

**Lights, and Hot Coco**

**I sighed as I woke from a blissful night with just Edward and I. As my eyes fluttered open a bright, twinkly shine caught my eye from a crack in the enormous curtains. I stretched, and moved the window, and threw the curtains open. I gasped, time had past so quickly, as my drowsiness drifted away I remembered it was now December. **

**The bright snow was beautiful, the forest behind our house was covered from the ground to the tree tops in snow. It was until I heard a groggy moan from behind me that I remembered Edward was in the room. I turned as graceful as I could and smiled warmly at Edward, his greenish, gold eyes met mine, and his loving arms opened to call me back.**

**I ran over as fast as I could and jumped into his arms. He held onto my tightly and we kissed deeply. His lips no longer cold and hard, but soft and slightly warm. I sighed lovingly as I rolled off him and onto my side. We stared into each others eyes, his hands playing with my hair, mine playing across his handsome face.**

"**Morning, love" he whispered after a moments silence.**

"**Morning" I replied sleepily.**

"**I see you are surprised by the change in weather" he spoke lightly, pulling me closer.**

**My blush deepened, his scent intoxicating, "Mhmm."**

**His amazing laughter filled the house, and his warm lips pressed against mine. As he pulled away, I groaned, I wanted more. He kissed my forehead and began to move to the bathroom. I watched in a daze as his perfect body stepped to the bathroom. He caught me by surprise as he turned and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Well you coming?" he smirked.**

**I let that process for a moment before getting up and running into the bathroom. Edward caught me in his arms and quickly shut the door behind us.**

**OOO**

**After our "shower" Edward chased me downstairs and into the kitchen. He caught me at the bottom of the stairs, we headed to the kitchen and he sat me on the counter. I stared curiously at him as he moved to the fridge. After a minute or two he turned around with all the ingredients for pancakes, and a screwdriver.(**_**This a drink with vodka and orange juice **_

"**Need some help there, Mister Man?" I asked childishly as he began to crack the eggs.**

"**No, no. I can do this, I want to do this. Now keep your cute butt right there" he spoke softly, without turning his concentration from the food.**

**I giggled, and sat as his hands moved from one thing to the next. Edward when it came to him doing anything, no matter what he'd look like a god. I swear I would have died again when he gave a small smile as he caught me staring.**

"**See anything you like?" he spoke seductively.**

"**Oh yes. Yes I do" I replied sweetly, starting to get off the counter. Edward saw what I intended to do and he pulled the spoon from the batter so quickly some flicked onto my face. I thought quickly and used it to my advantage. **

**My hands flew to my face and began to give a fake whine of pain. I felt Edward run over, and his hands remove my hands from my face. I squinted slightly to add to the effect, his face moved closer as he scrutinized me.**

"**Bella whats wrong?" he asked completely worried, his voice causing me to lose focus for a moment.**

"**It's in my eyes, Edward" I whined. His cool hands moved to my eyes so he could get a better look, and I quickly wrapped my arms around him pulling him in for a kiss. He seemed surprised for a moment, then realized I was just joking and kissed me back. His hands were on both of hips, my hands in his hair. We were getting into too deep when a loud squeal came from the doorway.**

"**I smell food!" exclaimed Alice as she rushed over to the pancakes.**

"**Yeah Bella, you better back to cooking!" teased a brotherly Emmett.**

"**Well actually Emmett, Edward was the one cooking" I replied, pulling Edward close. Emmett and Alice just stared at us for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Edward and I just rolled our eyes, I gave him a quick kiss and we went back to finishing the food.**

**OOO**

**Finally, with 25 pancakes were made, 8 screwdrivers, and a dozen toppings we headed into the dinning room. As we entered we caught the family have a playful fight, to say the least it was hilarious.**

"**I DO NOT HAVE SPLIT ENDS!" yelled Alice almost at the brink of tears.**

"**Yes you do! Even ask Rose!" retorted Emmett.**

"**Alice you do not have split ends!" exclaimed Rosalie, punching Emmett in the arm.**

"**BUT EMMETT SAYS I DO!!!" Alice replied.**

"**Shh. Now look what you've done Emmett! I can't control everyones emotion now!" spoke Jasper, cuddling Alice.**

"**Eh, Ehem" I coughed as we placed the food on the table.**

"**Uh what?" Alice,Jasper,Emmet, and Rosalie all said in unison.**

"**Time to eat" I said, grinning.**

"**Oh! Well took you long enough!" replied Emmett, grabbing for the food hungrily.**

"**Just don't eat it all" Edward said smiling, sitting next to me.**

"**Yeah, yeah" said Emmett boredly, waving his hand simultaneously will picking up 9 pancakes. I just looked at Edward, he smiled and kissed my softly. I smiled as I pulled away, then began to devour my pancakes.**

**OOO**

**The rest of the past in a blur, from Alice running after Emmett with a pair of scissors, or Rosalie trying to make a grilled cheese, or Edward and I "lounging" in our room. Those times were clear as a bell. I was fixing my hair for dinner when Edward came over and wrapped loving arms around me. I smiled at him lightly in the mirror, he smiled back. Us standing there, smiling at each other was a beautiful picture, it was perfect, just like our family.**

"**It's perfect isn't it?" I whispered, still staring at the mirror.**

"**Yes, you" my heart lurched, "this is perfect."**

"**Defiantly" I said lightly, getting up on my tippy toes and kissing him lightly. I pulled away slowly, only for him to pull me back and hold me tight. As soon as we started to retreat back to the bed, I heard the bedroom door fly open and Alice burst in through it.**

"**BELLA, EDWARD! NO TIME FOR A 1 on 1 PARTY! ITS TIME TO DECORATE THE TREE!" exclaimed Alice, nearly flying threw the ceiling. Edward and I were sort of disappointed, but we smiled and laughed. We got up and all three of us headed downstairs.**

**OOO**

**As all of us crowded into the living room, it turned a sweet kind of tense. Like when you know you want to be serious, but you know it'll turn into a big party in the end. I waited patiently for Esme or Alice to begin, when I felt some stares boring into my back. I slowly turned around to see everyone completely focused on me.**

"**Yes?" I asked hesitantly.**

"**Well aren't you going to show us how to decorate it?" asked Emmett.**

**I stared bewildered for a moment, "Wait? You guys want me to direct the construction of the tree?"**

"**Well, of course dear. Your the newest of our household" smiled Esme.**

**I almost started to tear up when I remembered I had a duty to hold. So I stood from Edward's lap and stood on the dining room table. Also without falling. I smiled at everyone, and began my duties. **

"**Emmett, go get blue and white lights. About 6 boxes."**

"**Edward, go fetch a silver or baby blue star, along with garland."**

"**Alice, Jasper, Rosalie go fetch the tinsel and ornaments." **

"**Carlisle, Esme, if you'd be so kind to get fire wood and a movie" I ended with one breath. Everyone nodded and flew in different directions. As soon as the room was clear I ran into the kitchen to begin Hot Chocolate.**

**As soon as I began to warm the milk I headed back to living room and found an assortment of things. Emmett was tangled in lights, garland was spread along the floor, and Edward was looking up the star to find the switch. I laughed, and everyone turned to me, smiling; Then a thought clicked into my head.**

"**Everyone stay here! Don't move an inch!" I said excitedly. I dashed back to the kitchen and grabbed my old camera. I looked at it for a moment, remembering my 18th birthday. I sighed, and returned to the living room. Everyone was still in the same exact positions, all with big grins on their faces.**

"**SAY CHEESE" I exclaimed and pushed the take button. The camera made a small spur of light and clicks before showing a small version of the picture. I smiled and set it on the T.V. Returning to work, I picked up the garland put it in a nice pile, untangled Emmett, and plugged in the star. There was a small, "ahhh" going around before I clapped my hands and began to help Emmett with the lights.**

**For the next hour we hung, strung, wrapped, plopped, cooked, and perfected. As we all stepped from the tree a loud roar of ,"Oooooh" passed through. I smiled at the tree, then at everyone and stretched my arms out for a group hug. I looked up at the top of the tree, through the mound of bodies, and gasped. **

"**The star!" I pointed to the top of the tree.**

"**Oh My Gosh! We totally forgot!" exclaimed Alice.**

"**Why don't we let our newlyweds place it?" spoke Carlisle. I smiled up at him kindly, he smiled back just as warmly. I took Edward's hand in one, and one side of the star in the other, as did Edward. We walked up slowly, both on opposite chairs on opposite sides of the tree. Edward didn't stretch far, I on the other hand had to lean on the tree for support. Then we slowly began to lower the star, and placed it lightly and securely on the top.**

**As we let go, the tree burst into a aroura of light. I smiled over at Edward, then we jumped down off the chairs and kissed each other deeply under the light of the tree. We would have probably stayed their forever, if someone hadn't of coughed. We let our embrace fall to his hand around my waist then plopped down on the couch.**

"**Movie time!" exclaimed Emmett and Alice, both plopping down in front of the TV. Rosalie cuddled next to Emmett, Alice in Jasper's lap, I in Edward's, and Carlisle and Esme in the recliner. As the commercials began to role I ran into the kitchen and got in the Hot chocolate. **

**When I returned the movie was already beginning to play, so as quietly as possible I handed everyone a Hot Chocolate. I set the tray down next to the couch and lounged in Edward's lap. I cuddled close, feeling the slight coolness of Edward and warmth of the Hot Chocolate was amazing. It was content.**

**This is not the end. I still have about 3-4 chapters up my sleeve! So don't worry :D**

**I know this chapter was a little fluffy, but I'm a big mushball so it works :)**

**Any who, tell me what you think and if you have any idea's I'd love to hear.**

**Thank you for the reading and reviewing. MUCH LOVE!**

**So, please R&R. Thank you.**

**Much love,**

**PrettyKitty!**


	8. Chapter 8 Woods

**A/N : Hey all, kind of a large authors note. Important though. So, ill get down to it, this story will be wrapping up in about 2 more chapters. And I would like to thank all my Reviewers, this story would have never gotten this far without you! And thank you for coming on this small escapade with me :D**

**Next off, the next chapters may take a while to get up, since I am not working on 3 other stories. Two fanfics, "Sundering Sunrise", and "Ordinary Pass By"(Will be up soon). Then my own book which is in the outline stage. So Im truly sorry if the last chapters are a little slow on being posted.**

**Finally, I have a question for you guys. For my story I'm writing, I have 3 plots in mind, and I was wondering which one sounds more interesting. My first plot is history repeating itself, like the Civil War, and Influenza of 1918. My 2nd plot is about a stalker who can torture through the mind. Then finally my 3ed, where fate brings two people together, yet is what also tries to tear them apart. Now my new fanfic, "Ordinary Pass By" is based on the 3ed plot. **

**Anywho, sorry for the long note. Now on with the story!**

**OOO**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

**Love Notes**

**After our Christmas tree lighting the next 2 weeks flew by, everyone was on their toes. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were out almost everyday buying food, Christmas presents, or new clothes. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had been around up in Alaska to invite in the Denali, and some other covens. That left Edward and I, at first we finished up the inside and outside of the house then made sure everything was organized. Then about middle of the second week it was just us, alone, in one big house.**

**As I smiled involuntary at that thought, I turned over Edward and I's bed. When I was completely on my side I heard a faint crackle under my head. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw a folded piece of paper with an elegant script on it. At first I was scared, then I saw, "Good morning" written in a soft scrawl. I sat up straight, took the letter, and slowly opened up its contents.**

_**Every time**__** I hear you speak I stop breathing and listen to your everyword..**_

_**Every time I hear your name I smile and think of you...**__**Every time we're apart I hurt deep inside because I miss you so..**__**Every time I hear a song I Think of me and you..and how perfect we are..**__**Every time I see a picture it turns into a picture of You and I..**__**I never Thought I would feel this way..a song always in my heart..smile on my face..not afraid of being hurt..**__**Every time I think of those things.. I remember you and what I live for..**__**Every time I feel something is impossible...I think of us and remember we showed nothing is impossible..**__**Every time I think, you come into my mind and I feel so free...**__**Every time those thoughts of bad memories come back..I remember what we have..and what I'm thankful for..**__**Every time..I feel theres no hope I know we can do it...because I'll do everything to get closer to you..**__**I never Thought I would feel this way..a song always in my heart..smile on my face..not afraid of being hurt..**__**Every time I think of those things.. I remember you and what I live for..**_

_**Love,**_

**Edward**

**The smile on my face grew, I placed my hand over my mouth to hide the loving sobs. I was so lost over reading the beautiful note that I didn't hear Edward come back into the room. My head shot up as I felt the bed shift, and I was face to face with my one and only.**

"**Edward" I whispered, Edward's lips inches from mine.**

"**Bella" he whispered back, his breath sending my into a daze. Before I could stop myself , we were in such a deep kiss I swear that if I was still human I would have had a heart attack. His hand were on both of my hips, pushing me into the bed; Mine were locked on the small of his back.**

**Then all too soon to my liking Edward broke the kiss, moving to sitting position next to me. I stared at the ceiling, trying to regain my unnecessary breath. After a moment or two, I turned my head to look into the eyes of my forever lover. When I met his gaze, he smiled my crooked smile that I loved so dearly. **

"**So," I began sweetly, snuggling close to him, " From the act of you ending our kiss, I suppose we have something important to do?"**

"**Well actually, you have something important to do. Go get dressed and it will be waiting on edge of the bed" he spoke seductively, then rushing out of the room before I could protest. After a few moments, I sighed and resigned to the bathroom to get ready for whatever I was getting ready for.**

**OOO**

**About a half an hour later I stepped out of the bathroom, clean and dressed, to find a small folded note on the bed. I looked wearily around the room, was it a trick? Before I could stop myself I was at the edge of the bed and picking up the note. There was no writing on the front, so full of curiosity I opened up the little note.**

_Clue #1_

_Dear Bella, my only love, today you are going to go on a journey to find your early Christmas present. Now, do not protest. Because even though it did cost a sum amount of money, it was out of pure love; And you cannot say you do not deserve my love, because if you do I will make you see that you do._

_So, please, just accept this gift. To be truthful, it is more for us._

_OK? Good. Now, your first clue is to head to Carlisle's office, and find your first hint. Another clue will be waiting there when you arrive. _

_I love you, your my light,_

_Edward._

**I read over the note one more time, and sighed. I told him no money is to be spend on me this Christmas, I shook my head. I'll go along with it, but if its to much he'll be in big trouble. I put the note in the jeans of my back pocket, and headed to Carlisle's study.**

**When I arrived I knocked hesitantly, not knowing if Carlisle was in there himself. No answer, so I slowly pushed the door open and peeked in, no one, except a bucket on Carlisle's desk. I moved forward, shut the door behind me and made my way to peer inside the bucket.**

**I was puzzled for a moment, inside the bucket was a mound of dirt. Then, a piece of paper caught my eye, on it read, " Reach inside the bucket." My eyes stared at the pile of dirt, I sighed, "Just it get it over with" I told myself. Slowly I sunk my hand into the cold, packed soil, after what seemed like a long time I reached a piece of paper.**

**Being as careful as I could I brought it out, it was covered in plastic with my husband's scrawl over it. I swept off the lasting dirt, and began to read again.**

_Clue #2_

_Very well my love, you have found note number 2.Yet, you must still look around you for clues 3,4, and 5. They are not hidden, but they all hold a hint. The soil that you have just raided for this note is only a piece of the puzzle. It may seem confusing, but by the end of our little journey you will have figured it out with your endearing mind._

_Now onto Clue #3, this you will find in a small room, made for a small woman. She's your big sister, she has a big heart, and loads of energy. She drives us crazy, but you can never help but love her. Find clue 3, then you only have 2._

_So get along my love, I am waiting._

_I love you, and our doors have all opened._

_Edward._

**The grin on my face by the end of the note was stretched so widely I thought my face might get stuck like that. A goofy, lovable, sometimes annoying big sis? Alice. I stuffed clue 2 in my back pocket, and skipped off Alice's bedroom. This game was slightly fun.**

**OOO**

**When I reached Alice and Jasper's bedroom, I began to feel as if slightly intruding. I really had no reason why, but it just seemed like their private place. Cautiously I opened their door, inside was a blue and pink beanbag, a dresser, a desk, a bookshelf, a large TV, and a closest that goes on for what seems like miles. **

**I scanned over the room again to find the clue, it was on the desk. I ran over at human pace to the clue, and beside it was sample of paint. The colors were beautiful. They were gold color, brown, lavender, and emerald green. After a about 10 minutes of trying to figure out what paint, and soil meant, I was still stumped.**

**I placed down the sample, and opened up clue number #3.**

_Clue #3_

_So your actually going along with this game? Well Mrs.Cullen, I'm extremely glad. By now you have found soil and paint, can you figure it out yet? Well, we'll see when you do. Your getting warmer, I can't wait to see the look on your face._

_Well, to keep you going clue #4 will be at the bottom at dangerous territory. You can ascend and descend them, you my dear, have tripped upon them. Quiet beautifully may I add. At the bottom of them is also the thing I held most dear, until I meet you._

_Now stop reading, and come closer to me._

_I love you, and hope to be watching from the front porch looking in,_

_Edward._

**The picture of what the present was getting a tad clearer, but I was still confused. Were we planning to move? Did Edward want to start family? So soon? Am I pregnant?! I began to worry at the last one, I was not ready to have a child yet. I mean I just gotten married, and turned into a vampire. Right now, I needed to finish getting settled down, not begin a new life as a mother.**

**This game was beginning to scare me. I shoved the note into my pocket a little forcefully, and headed down my dangerous territory. The stairs.**

**OOO**

**Soon I was the bottom the stairs, holding clue #4, and staring a bouquet of flowers. Now, not just any flowers, but the ones from our meadow. If I was pregnant, did Edward want to deliver the child there? I shivered, the thought of bearing Edward's child was wonderful, just not now. **

**I sniffed the flowers and was instantly dazed, they smelled of Edward. It was so strong that I almost fainted. My hand shot out before I could fall, and I clutched onto the thing for dear life. I was defiantly not expecting that I thought as I slowly regained composer.**

**I looked down into my hand and remember the paper. I slowly opened the small note, and began to read its contents.**

_Clue #4 _

_Clue #4 now huh? Your moving quiet quick, but I'm still waiting. You should hurry, I am beginning to drive my family nuts with my non-stop talking. I'm anxious, I need you my arms soon or I'm gonna come and ruin the surprise._

_So, to hurry up grab my keys to the Volvo and hurry your little butt over to our meadow. The last clue is on the seat of the Volvo. _

_I'm missing you like crazy, the wilderness calls for a brand new adventure._

_Edward._

**I was in complete and utter disbelief. The Volvo? Edward never lets anyone else drive it, this must be pretty important. Quickly I shrugged on my jacket, placed the clue in a pocket, grabbed the Volvo keys and ran out to the car.**

**I turned on the heat, even though I could barely feel it. In my hand I held a blindfold, and the last clue. On that clue read,**

_Clue #5,_

_My Bella, you have finally reached your last clue. Now our journey will soon end. This note is short and sweet, much like you._

_Therefor, first and finally when you arrive at the place where the road ends park the car. Tie the blindfold over your beautiful eyes, I promise it won't be on for long. And honk the horn 3 times._

_Now get a move on little missy._

_Anxiously waiting, because you are the one that holds the key,_

_Edward._

**OOO**

**The short drive was a silent, smooth one. I now understood why Edward drove so fast, it wasn't something that took much effort, and was extremely filling. I sang along to Linkin Park my drive there, I didn't even get though 2 whole songs.**

**As I entered the place where the roads end, I tied the blindfold over my eyes, sat back, and honked 3 times. Not even 5 seconds later I felt the door open, and my husband's arms slid easily around me. I leaned into kiss him to only be stopped by his strong finger.**

"**Not yet my Bella, we must wait until later. The family is watching" he whispered, genitally picking me up bridal style. The permanent blush on my face went a shade darker and I hide my face into Edward's chest. He sighed lovingly, pulling me closer. **

**After a moment of just us, I felt the wind rushing by and knew we running. Then what seemed longer than usual I was set down, and Edward's arms moved untie my blindfold. **

"**Now," he whispered softly, sending shivers down my spin, " remember this is more us, than it is for just you." I nodded weakly, and felt the blindfold slowly fall away. My eyes were closed, so when Edward's arms were securely around my waist I opened my eyes to see a bunch of trees.**

"**Trees?" I asked, a little skeptical.**

**I felt Edward's body shake with laughter, then myself being turned around.**

**OOO**

"**A HOUSE!?" I screamed, purely out of shock.**

**Edward seemed to think it was out of anger, and felt him backed away slowly. I turned to look at him to see 6 other shocked faces staring back as well. My mouth was hanging open, and I turned slowly to stare back at the 2 story home, with an antique cabin look.**

"**Bella, I..I didn't know you would dislike it so much" sighed Edward, with hurt clearly in his voice. I turned back around, his eyes looked at me sadly I ran over to him quickly.**

"**Dislike it? No, no. Edward I love it. Thank you so much" I whispered into ear. I felt him relax completely in my arms.**

"**Really?" he asked hopeful.**

"**Defiantly. I would never lie to you" I said, smiling while staring into his eyes.**

"**Well then why don't we go check out the inside?" squealed Alice before we got to lost with each other. I let the embrace fall to his arm around my waist, and we slowly entered the house, of my dreams.**

**We ascended the steps and entered the front door. My breath caught, it was extremely beautiful. In the living room was an enormous rock structured fireplace, the floor was a dark mahogany,the walls were a warm brown, and the furniture was a beautiful tan color. I walked around, feeling the surface of everything , breathing in a mouth watering cinnamon scent. **

**I was gazing out the window when Edward called me into the kitchen. My heart leaped when I saw the new, sparkly equipment. The walls were now a topaz, not nearly as memorizing as Edward's eyes, but still. The stove, and fridge were a shimmery black, while the cabnits were real crystal. The counter tops were grayish marble, while over a serving counter was a high mahogany stained table.**

**Next was the small bathroom, the walls were a beautiful shade of emerald green, the color of Edward's human eyes. The sink, tabletop, and shower were the same shimmery black as the stove and fridge. The crystal glass on the shower had a hand crafted stencil of a swan, I ran my hands over the top while the tears stung at my eyes.**

**Edward's arms scooped me in a loving hug, he held me close as I let quiet tears fall. We stood there for a while, letting the finality of everything just sink in. After a while I sniffed, wiped my eyes, and looked up into the ones of my life.**

"**So, where is our next room?" I asked, regaining excitement.**

"**Well, actually its the most important" he replied, I looked at him questionably.**

"**It's our room. Its up the stairs." he said softly, cupping my face. I sighed happily, letting his scent over power me.**

"**Well, then we should get a move on" I giggled, taking his hand and skipping up the stairs.**

**OOO**

**I slowly opened the large door, and gasped as the room became known. It was absolutely the most amazing, romantic room ever. A bed with dark blood silky soft sheets, the walls were a dark velvet, the furniture was a deep mahogany, and there were velvet curtains hidden the room from the rest of house.**

**I turned around to be caught in Edward's arms, I looked up into his eyes the green was far more apparent then the gold, and I was breathing heavily. **

"**Thank you" I whispered.**

"**No, thank you love" he replied, capturing my lips with his.**

**OOO**

**OK. Again I'm so terribly sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last. Stupid writers block..**

**Also, I know the fluff is practically overflowing everything, but the story is ending, and all love stories have a good ending? Right? Well, okay they should.**

**So, please R&R.**

**Next Chapter is Christmas by the way :P**

**Much love,**

**PrettyKitty!**

**P.S. Can you guys find the title of a country song in there? Yes, I know Edwad doesn't listen to country, but its fitted so it stayed :P**


	9. Chapter 9 Eternity

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**A/N. Hey guys, I just want to thank all your wonderful reviews throughout this story, they meant a lot. Yet, I am sad to say, this is the last chapter. The next chapter will be the epilogue, so thats where this journey ends. Next, the referred song in the last chapter was, "My front porch looking in" by Lonestar :) Finally, My story, "Ordinary Pass By" is officially up, so I would be extremely grateful if you checked it out, and possibly reviewed :D**

**P.S. This will have a small Edward POV in the middle somewhere, but only a small portion then it will be back to Bella's :D**

**Well thank you guys again, now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

**Holiday Surprises **

**I slowly awoke as soon as I heard and smelt food being cooked from the kitchen. When my eyes fluttered open I gave a small squeak due to the fact I was in a dark velvet room, yet it gave off a romantic glow. It took me a few moments before I remember this was Edward and I's new home, just ours. My heart grew at the idea, almost at the same rate that smile of my face did. **

**I took in another deep, making sure everything was still real, and when I finalized this was not a dream, I let my feet have their way and made my way down to Edward. As slyly as possible I peeked around the corner, only to find no one in sight. I gave a slow sigh, then looked around the house, food was cooking and yet everything was quiet, too quiet. **

"**Edward?" I whispered to nothing in particular.**

"**Yes, love?" Said a soft voice from behind, causing me to jump 5 ft into the air.**

"**Edward! Don't scare me like!" I said breathlessly, turning around with a bright blush.**

"**Oh I'm so terribly sorry," he began in mock guilt, " will you ever forgive me?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.**

"**Well I don't know, Mister Cullen, what do you think I should do?" I whispered, looking up at threw my eyelashes.**

**His breath hitched making me smile bigger, "Well, Miss Cullen, since it is the holidays I think you can find it in your lovely heart to forgive."**

**My smile brightened, " Then be it. I forgive you, dear Edward" I said playfully. Edward's loving grip on me tightened as he bent down to capture my lips with his. Soon I was pressed up against the counter, getting lost in my own lust. Then all to quickly Edward broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against mine, my lips on their own accord tried to regain his. That crooked smile that I would kill for slowly appeared as Edward plopped me down in the chair.**

"**Breakfast is cooking love, and I would feel terrible if I forgot to feed you" he said lightly turning back to breakfast. I just giggled, then remember something.**

"**So its' Christmas already?" I spoke softly, staring out the window.**

"**Yeah, I guess it is" laughed Edward.**

"**You know, I haven't yet celebrated Christmas in Forks. Except that one time when you were, well, that time I guess I wasn't really here" I mumbled.**

"**Well, then I am honored to be the first you spend it with" smiled Edward as he sat down next to me, placing the food in front of me. Tears filled my eyes, which slowly found their way to meet Edward's.**

"**You remembered?" I whispered slowly.**

"**Bella, I could never forget" he replied, pulling me close. Breakfast that morning was mushroom ravioli, coke, and piece of paper that read, "Be Safe."**

"**I love you so much" I whispered, trying to cover up my small sobs.**

"**I love you too Bella, but you must get to eating we have to meet the family in a hour" he replied smiling, stealing a ravioli. I stared at him in mock horror and decided to get some revenge. After I was done enjoying such a symbolic breakfast I asked Edward to come in as I washed the dishes. He was happy oblige, I smiled, _He'll never know what hit him._ **

**When I heard Edward enter the kitchen I turned to him slowly, looking up at threw my eyelashes. His eyes grew a shade darker, and a small crooked smile appeared on his flawless face.**

"**Bella," he began in a what sounded like a purr, " ether your wanting something, or your planning on making us late for the Christmas party."**

"**Well, why don't you come here and find out" I replied playfully, motioning for him to come forward with a finger. With his crooked smile growing he slowly made his way toward me, this was going to be to easy. When he was close enough to get, but not totally dazzle me I quickly spun around, grabbed the sink hose and turned back around with a playfully wicked glint in my eye. **

**Edward's face moved from confusion to playful horror. My clutch on the nozzle tightened.**

"**Bella, put the hose down" Edward breathed, slowly backing away. I stepped closer, my evil smile growing.**

"**Ah, but this is what you get for stealing a delicious ravioli" I replied in a low sexy voice, causing Edward to loose his train of thought, this I took advantage of. With a quick push of a finger water began to spew from the hose and drench Edward, this was causing me to laugh uncontrollably. Within 30 seconds Edward was soaking wet head to toe, this added to his handsomeness. **

"**You know, the new look suits you" I giggled.**

**A low, loving growl erupted from Edward making me jump backwards, trying to let him keep his manliness.**

"**Bella, you shouldn't have done that" whispered Edward, then he shot out after me. Me being a still new vampire caused me to be quicker, I gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Catch me if you can" before dashing out of the house and into the forest.**

**OOO**

**I got quiet a ways before I heard footsteps as light as mice's, this made me push faster with joy. As I ran, Edward close behind it was like nothing matter, just Edward, I, and running. The possibilities were endless, yet I understood where I was headed, the reason was a medium size package that held my love.**

**Then sooner than expected I was where I wanted to be, in our meadow. It was absolutely beautiful, snow covered every inch of anything that stood everything shone like millions of diamonds. It was breathtaking. Slowly I made my way to the middle of the meadow and waited for my husband to arrive, which luckily wasn't long.**

**I felt my expression brightened as Edward finally arrived, happily I ran over and tackled him into the snow. He was completely dry now, his hair in a messy disarray, his clothes rumpled and windblown.**

"**I see you caught me" I whispered into the crook of his neck.**

"**I see I did. Now you must have a taste of revenge" he replied playfully.**

"**Oh? And what is wrath I must endure?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.**

"**No kissing for a month" he said with an all-to-straight face. Mine on the other hand dropped as I drew in a ragged gasp.**

"**A month!?" I exclaimed, jumping up off him.**

"**Yep. A whole month" he said smoothly, propping up on his elbows. I turned toward him with puppy dog eyes, and quivering lip. When his eyes met my gaze, his face dropped in guilt.**

"**Bella! I'm just kidding, don't cry!" he whispered, pulling me close. A smile creeped upon my face, this was turning into being a very interesting Christmas. After a few moments of silence I pulled away slowly and took out the package from behind me.**

"**Merry Christmas" I whispered, handing it to Edward. When his hands touched the paper, I saw something I have never encountered before, Edward's eyes flashed a brilliant emerald green for a quick second before turning back to a mostly gold. Before I could say anything, Edward began.**

"**Bella, you got me something?" he whispered, rubbing his hands slowly over the package.**

**I laughed, moving so I sitting next to him, " You didn't think I would forget, did you?"**

"**No, no! Yet, I didn't think you'd actually buy me something. I mean your love is all I need" he whispered, turning the package over.**

**I smiled, turning to look at the trees, "Edward. I didn't buy it. I made it" I said so quietly I wasn't sure he heard. I was wrong.**

"**What? You made this? For me?" he sputtered, his eyes growing.**

"**Buying something didn't seem to mean as much as something that I could make from scratch. Now open it before I go insane" I giggled, encouraging him with my hands.**

**He gave me a wide smile before quickly tearing of the paper and reveling a journal with a leather cover. With a deep breath I saw Edward expression move from curious to understand, his lips twitched with an urge to smile, his eyes glowed.**

"**Well, open it" I smiled, opening the cover to reveal more of what it meant.  
**

**( E.POV )**

"**Buying something didn't seem to mean as much as something that I could make from scratch. Now open it before I go insane!" Bella urged. I couldn't help but give her a big smile, this was to much of her, all I would ever need was her love. This gift, she made from scratch and even though I didn't know what the paper beheld, I already loved it. Then so I didn't cause my angel to go insane, I quickly removed the paper and reveled a journal with a leather covering.**

**Love washed over me, I took in a deep breath and stared adoringly at the piece of work my love had created. I was sure my eyes were glowing with the love that erupted from inside me, this was so much. **

"**Well, open it" My angel cooed, her soft hands moving to open the cover. What I read next was so loving that if I were to die right then, I would have died happy. In the covers of the journal read :**

_**You, is all I want.**_

_**Your voice is the most wonderful of sounds,**_

_**Filling me with the thought of what I have,**_

_**It always holds me joy, unless it tells sad tales of departure,**_

_**Your embrace is what holds me together through the days,**_

_**Making me realize I have my own personal glue,**_

_**I have my own true love,**_

_**Your eyes pull me to places I never wish to leave,**_

_**Holding me there, captivated.**_

**As I finished reading loving tears rose into my eyes, and I slowly turned to look at the goddess who wrote the words.**

**(B.POV)**

**As Edward finished reading the words that I spent many hours upon writing, he turned to look at me slowly. When his eyes met mine I saw they were glazed with tears, this worried me.**

"**Edward, what's wrong?"**

"**Oh Bella, your everything that I could ever ask for" whispered Edward, shutting the journal, and pulling me onto his lap.**

"**Bella, I love you" he continued before pulling me into a deep, meaningful kiss. This kiss meant so much, it held so much that I hated when it ended. As Edward pulled away he gaze a quick glance at his watch.**

"**Love, we should get going. Alice will be angry as it" he sighed, standing us up.**

**I sighed, and placed my hand in his, "Alright, well we have to stop off and get everyone's presents and the car." I smiled, we exchanged a quick kiss before heading our way home.**

**OOO**

**20 minutes later we were getting out of the car and getting shouted at by a very angry Alice. **

"**YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE 2 HOURS AGO!" she shouted, taking us by the arms and leading us to the house.**

"**We're sorry Alice, but Bella decided to give me my present separately this morning" Edward replied coolly. **

"**WELL THE WHOLE FAMILIES BEEN WAITING AROUND THIS MORNING FOR YOU GUYS! WE ARE AT COMPELTE LOSS ON HOW TO STUFF THE TURKEY!" Alice exclaimed, letting go of Edward and pulling me into the kitchen.**

"**I'm sorry Alice! But I'm here now, so let's get Christmas on track?!" I said, my temper slipping.**

"**Alright then! Well first of all how do you stuff the turkey?" asked Alice, pointing at the huge turkey that sat on the counter. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, then began my work on Christmas dinner for 8.**

**OOO**

"**Finally!" I exclaimed 2 and half hours later, setting the turkey down on the dining table. I took my gloves off and took my spot next to Edward. Quickly everyone was taking a handful of ether turkey, cranberries, or pie; This was defiantly a very interesting Christmas. I mean who knew vampires would soon be eating human food, and enjoying it. **

"**Holy crap! This is awesome Bella!" exclaimed Emmett.**

"**Yeah Bella, your going to have to cook for us every Christmas from now on!" smile Jasper.**

"**You know, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice helped you guys!" I said, defending my sisters and mother figure. **

"**Yeah, but without you we would ended up stuffing the turkey's head!" joked Rosalie. The rest of dinner went on with good cheer, and talks about how Emmett planned to take over the world. Life being one of the Cullens' would never be dull, I was sure of that. **

**Later on, after the table was cleared and we were all crowded into the living, Rosalie and Esme stood up. That's when I realized they were practically glowing,.**

"**Everyone, Rose and I have a very important announcement!" exclaimed Esme, looking lovingly at Carlisle.**

"**Bella, Esme and I have to give all our thanks to you. If not for your love, we would have never gained this experience" whispered Rosalie, a bit embarrassed, I smiled wide at her and Esme.**

"**Well we just wanted you guys too know, " Esme paused, pulling for a dramatic effect, " that me and rose are pregnant!" The entire room went more silent, as if it were possible. Then all in unison, everyone jumped up and cheered.**

"**Oh my god! We're going to have a baby!" Carlisle and Emmett exclaimed, both grabbing their wives joyfully. I smiled up at Edward who had happiness written all over his face. As soon as Carlisle and Emmett were done embracing their wives, I made my way over and gave them excited hugs. This was truly an amazing Christmas. The congratulations went around for quiet a while longer until it was present time.**

"**Alright, everyone find your presents!" Smiled Esme, clapping her hands together. In what seemed like a angry mosh pit everyone stumbled to the tree, we probably looked like a herd of vengeful 6 year olds. As quickly as I could I picked out all of my presents, and retreated to the couch. When I seated so did everyone else, we all had 8 presents. 7 of mine looked like boxes that held a ring, and the last one that looked it held a bigger set of jewelry. I sighed, and picked out the first one, it was from Alice. I unwrapped it slowly, not sure of what it would behold. It was a velvet box, wearily I opened the box and gasped at the contents.**

**Inside was very small yellow Porsche, it was a charm for my bracelet and it looked exactly like Alice's real car. I looked up at Alice and gave her a big smile.**

"**Alice is beautiful!" I mouthed**

"**Thanks, I knew you'd love it!" she smiled in return. Easily I clipped the car to my bracelet and began to open my other presents. As I opened them they all turned out to be charms. Emmett's was a furry little bear, Rosalie a diamond star like Edward's heart, Esme two silver doves, Jasper a small silver quarter-note, and Carlisle a silver key. Finally, it came time for Edward's present, I took the elongated box, unwrapped it and opened it. Happiness filled me, inside was a pearled chain, with a silver heart and in the middle was a smaller, sapphire one. (A/N Picture on profile ) I carefully removed the beautiful jewelry from the box and looked wide-eyed at Edward. **

**A crooked grin appeared on his face, his hands took the necklace from my hands and he moved around quickly to place it on my neck. When he came back around to sit down, his smile grew.**

"**Bella, you look beautiful" he whispered. Suddenly Alice appeared with a hand-held mirror and I stared in awe at the breathtaking accessory. **

"**Edward" I breathed, looking at him with love filled eyes. He took me in his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. When we pulled away, I gave him a warm smile, and hug.**

"**If this is eternity, then never let me go."**

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Alright, so this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope it turned out well. I know it may have been kind of rushed but I didn't want to drag on with everything. So, I will be posting a epilogue to officially end this story.**

**Again, I thank every each and one of you who have read this story and reviewed, it has meant so much! I hope you guys will check out my other stories, I promise those I am working on very hard to get everything right. **

**So thank you all, Merry Christmas!**

**Much love,**

**Prettykitty!**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**10**__**0 years later...**_

_**(B.POV)**_

_**I sat with Edward on the porch swing at our Forks family home, life was so calm, so serene. It's now November, the fall sun shone brightly causing our skin to throw an array of colors. My gaze met Edwards, his greenish topaz eyes smoldered of love, this was how life was suppose to be. I let my head rest cozily on his chest, it was still as silent as ever yet I heard the sweet sound of love course threw his body and into mine. A smile crept upon my face as I watched my family, old and new, play across the lawn, life was perfect.**_

_**(E.POV)**_

_**I smiled as my angel looked so content in the sun watching our family. Still to this day I fall more and more in love with her, I don't see how I survived those those months with her. My embrace tightened slightly as I remembered those cruel times, I shook my head as trying to relieve myself of such stupidity. Bella is my life, I will never leave her again, I will never hurt this family, and the one I hope to one day start with my precious wife. She was perfect, life was perfect.**_

_**(R.POV)**_

_**As I finished putting a new transmission into Emmett's old jeep I patted the hood to signal Emmett to turn the key. Within a few a twist I heard the beautiful rumble of the beast of his jeep roar to life, I smiled at my handy-work. Well actually, I turned to face my 13 year old son, Ryan, and gave him a high-five, our handy-work. A smile appeared on my face as I watched him run over to Amelia, Esme's daughter. It took me 9 years to produce that boy, and they couldn't have been more perfect years. And now with him 13, my family, and Emmett goofier than ever, life was perfect.**_

_**(Em.POV)**_

_**Slowly I walked over to my personal goddess and wrapped my arm securely around her waist. Being back in Forks was bringing back heartwarming memories, seeing my "oldest" brother get married, Rosalie getting pregnant, and fun-filled to hate-filled fights. Now my boy, Ryan, can hear of those memories, live them, and make more of his own. I would teach him how life wasn't stress free, but not stressful either. I would show him life was perfect.**_

_**(A.POV)**_

_**I gave Jasper a loving smile as we sat under an old tree while watching our family, bigger than ever, happier than ever. Both turning away from each other's eyes we smiled at my plump stomach carrying a 4year long produced baby girl, who was 2/3 vampire. It was a prolonged to years since we didn't have much human, but enough to make a baby possible, then she would grow slowly, at 18 her transformation would be done. Her name would be Tessa, she would have bright blue eyes, with a shade of gold behind due to having to have to feed on animal blood once a month; she would my black hair and look physically like me, but act exactly like Jasper. Life was perfect, and soon my own daughter would be able to join it, I smiled.**_

_**(J.POV)**_

_**Sitting next to Alice, feeling the warmth of love and adoration flow off her just added to excitement of one day having a child that was really ours. The pregnancy so far hasn't been nearly as big worry has I had thought, Alice has stayed pretty much the same happy Alice as I love, yet her taste in food did bring me back to being disgusted. That was until I looked into her eyes of course, then nothing mattered, just me, her and our baby. When I got lost in her eyes, life was perfect.**_

_**(Es.POV)**_

_**I plucked a final weed from my garden and placed into the over-flowing garbage bag Amelia was holding for me. Just as I took off my gloves Ryan came rushing over to ask Amelia to go play some tag. I chuckled silently as they scampered off, Amelia always won she was quick footed and smart for such a young girl. I guess you could say she had got that from her father, as I smiled at the thought of actually having a happy child Carlisle came to gaze upon our family. Everything was just so right, nothing could be any better, I would never ask for anything better. Everyone always smiled now, everyone seemed to be glowing, life was perfect.**_

_**(C.POV)**_

_**Standing, watching my family glow radiant with love, security, and trust made my dead heart grow with warmth and pride. I knew one day we would get to this, yet I couldn't have ever dreamed of anything close to this. Life was looking up, and now with our new arrivals and soon to bes it just made it all the more worth while. Life was finally, well , perfect.**_

_**A/N**_

_**Well, I must say this story was extremely fun and interesting to write, and reviews for the epilogue would just make it all the more finished. It makes me kinda of sad to see the story end, but I enjoyed it while it was. **_

_**Also, the part about the children may be confusing so I'll explain it as best I can.**_

_**Time in Belly : 9 years.(Prolonged due to that fact that vampires do not have much humanity in them, but enough to produce a child)**_

_**Growth Rate : I didn't want to do the math, so I'll just say the grow really really slow. Like for every two years they'll only go up a year. Ex. If its been 5 years they'll only be two and half. So, yeah.**_

_**Will they be full vampires? Yes, because during the time that they grow venom is spreading throw there veins. At 18 the venom will be fully spread, they go about a half an hour to an hour of their heart finally dying.**_

_**So, I hope that clears up the part about the children. Thank you guys a again for reading this story and I hope you will check out my others, Sundering Sunrise and Ordinary Pass By.**_

_**Merry Christmas! Please R&R :)**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Prettykitty!**_


End file.
